


Hello, Lover

by bealovelylady



Series: Even Though You’re [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s parents, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: A year has passed and Kuroo is graduating college. What could Akaashi and Bokuto have planned for their evening together?Pt. 2 of Hello, NeighborPt. 3 of Even Though You’re





	Hello, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Rokusasu105 (FukuroRoku) on part one of this fic, Hello, Neighbor. Thank you for giving me the chance to revive this story and falling in love with this pairing all over <3  
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, reading back on this, I feel like I forgot how to speak English when I wrote this, so I apologize if it’s wonky lmao ;)

“Come on, guys, we’re gonna be late!” Hinata was bouncing up and down, staring at Oikawa, Kiyoko, Akaashi, and Bokuto, standing in front of the massive school hall. Banners hung everywhere announcing the graduation ceremony that was soon taking place inside, Kuroo and Ushijima sitting among the hundreds of students who’d worked their asses off to get this far. Hinata grabbed Bokuto’s hand and Oikawa took Akaashi’s with a giggle, dragging the others along as Kiyoko trailed behind with a roll of her eyes. But in her hand was her phone, screen lit with the conversation she was having with one of the hundreds sitting inside, her boyfriend of almost a year now, and everyone could tell she was anxious to get inside as well.

It had been ages since either Bokuto or Akaashi had set foot on a college campus, and they felt both old and young staring at the faces of parents and excited siblings and significant other’s alike. Bokuto took Akaashi’s free hand as they found five empty seats as close to the front as possible. It took too long to spot Kuroo’s messy bedhead, covered now by a maroon graduation cap, the face of it decorated and Bokuto and Akaashi’s initials mixed into the design. Kuroo had shown it to them last night, a surprise, and they’d cried over it a little. The last year together had been filled with a few hardships, but they’d pulled through together and enjoyed the fun times. Kuroo’s friends had accepted their relationship easily, but Kuroo’s parents had been a different matter, and in the end he’d only been able to tell them he was dating Bokuto. He said he’d give them some time before bringing up Akaashi. Akaashi was too old to mind the details, since it had taken him almost 10 years into his relationship with Bokuto to come out to his parents, so he’d just patted his youngest boyfriend’s head and smiled. 

“Ahh, there’s Ushijima!” Oikawa crooned as he fished his phone out of his pocket to take too-zoomed-in blurry shots of the back of his boyfriend’s head. Akaashi chuckled even as he did the same for Kuroo. 

x

The ceremony was long, all the names called one by one after many speeches; the five of them went nearly hoarse from screaming so loud when Ushijima and Kuroo’s names were finally called. They stumbled out of the building as the closing ceremony music played and found a quiet place on campus to wait. Oikawa couldn’t sit still as he fidgeted with the phone in his hand, and Kiyoko ran off at some point to meet up with her boyfriend. 

“Tell those two boys I’m crazy proud of them.”

“What about dinner?” Akaashi called after her, but she waved her hand and tossed a wink over her shoulder. 

“She’s got more important things to do, Akaa-chi,” Oikawa hummed sinfully. Hinata just groaned and rolled his eyes, making a disgusted face.

“You lovey dovey people make me sick,” he said, pretending it was all too much for him, but Oikawa jabbed him in the ribs and was quick to call him out on his shit.

“Isn’t there a guy in your new English class that you’ve got your eye on?”

“He’s not _in_ my English cla-“ he blurted out before he had the presence of mind to stop himself, slapping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks went crimson red. 

“What does that mean?” asked Bokuto dumbly as Akaashi and Oikawa made wide eyes at the small redhead. 

“Yeah, what does it mean, Shou-chan?” Oikawa teased. 

“Nothing!” yelped Hinata, his eyes darting around and suddenly he was hiding behind Oikawa as he squealed. Two pairs of eyes scanned the crowds but there were too many people milling around to zero in on who was making Hinata act this way. Oikawa’s lips curled up knowingly, however. 

“It’s your teacher, isn’t it, chibi-chan?”

Hinata went both pale white and bright red, and Akaashi could see that Oikawa had hit the jackpot. 

“Ooh, that’s so exciting!” Akaashi proclaimed as he clasped his hands, and Hinata desperately shushed him, eyes darting out to the crowd and back to the older man. 

Luckily for Hinata, Oikawa was violently distracted by the appearance of Ushijima and Kuroo, and he flew off the bench and barreled towards the taller of the pair, grabbing on to him as he jumped into his arms. There was a small “Oof!” as Ushijima caught him, but that was quickly swallowed by a fierce kiss. Kuroo only cast them a sideways glance and a smirk as he made his way towards his boyfriends. 

“Congratulations, Tetsurou!” Akaashi whispered excitedly as he stood to hug Kuroo. “So proud of you!”

Bokuto nodded as he linked his pinky with Kuroo’s amongst the folds of his robe, the three more conscious of other eyes on them than Oikawa was. Kuroo smiled at the two of them, his eyes shining bright. 

“I couldn’t have done it without your support and Akaashi’s cookies.” He patted at his stomach with a crooked grin. 

“Argh, come on!” complained Hinata as he made faces on the bench and tried to remain inconspicuous as his eyes followed someone in the crowd.

Oikawa was back now, arms looped around Ushijima’s, and he smacked his lips. “Why don’t you just go get him already?”

Hinata turned bright red as Kuroo quirked his eyebrow. 

“Who’s this now?”

“No one,” Hinata yelped as Oikawa beamed, “His English teacher~”

Hinata groaned as Kuroo proclaimed loudly, “Oh ho ho!”

“Thanks so much, Oikawa. You just told the loudest person on campus!”

“Good thing today’s my last day here,” Kuroo winked even as he shoved Hinata off the bench and towards the common walkway where most people were crowding for photos. “Go get him, tiger!”

“God, you two will be the death of me!” the redhead griped even as he set off at a slight jog. Oikawa watched him go with a proud smile. 

“Well, unfortunately, we’ll be leaving too,” he said coyly as he turned back to the other three. He gripped Ushijima’s arm tighter. “I’m sure we can all have more fun celebrating this way.” His wink was far too obnoxious and lewd. Ushijima didn’t seem fazed, but both Akaashi and Bokuto colored as Kuroo slapped high fives. 

“Have fun!” came the cheerful call as the brunet ushered his tall boyfriend off to a more private location, and the three were left behind. 

“Shall we head home, too?” Kuroo asked with a crooked grin and a twinkle in his eye. The other two nodded back, more eager than they’d ever admit. 

x

Akaashi had spent all day before the graduation ceremony prepping for their dinner that night, and after an hour in the kitchen, he laid out a feast on their dining room table. He’d forbidden Kuroo to set foot in the kitchen and Bokuto had been assigned the task of keeping him company and making sure he didn’t have to lift a finger. It seemed he was spoiling him in other ways as well, as he had to pull the two apart on the couch when he went to announce dinner was ready. 

Kuroo didn’t let him escape that quickly though, pulling him down into his lap where he sat on Bokuto’s, and kissed him fiercely. Kuroo had grown another inch over the past year, and he stood now around 6 foot 3, still all lean muscle and long limbs. Bokuto had been frustrated at first to be gained on by two inches, but Akaashi kinda liked it. He had to stand on his top toes for kisses now and that was really nice in a super Shoujo sort of way. 

Kuroo had slid a hand into his shirt, and as much as he wanted to let it rest there, he softly smacked it away. “Dinner’s gonna get cold, and I didn’t spend four hours slaving away for us to have cold food.” He stood and grabbed Kuroo’s hand, dragging him up, and then doing the same for Bokuto. They filed into the dining room and Kuroo and Bokuto let out appreciative murmurs and sounds of hunger. 

Kuroo slid into his chair first, already having grabbed a piece of chicken to munch on, and Akaashi hummed as he walked around him, pressing a kiss to his temple before sliding into the chair opposite him. Bokuto sat between the two, at the head of the table. 

They talked about how obnoxious Oikawa was with Ushijima, though Akaashi argued that he thought it was cute, and asked questions about Hinata’s crush. 

Around a mouthful of chicken and gyoza, Kuroo said, “I think I know the professor he’s talking about, but I only saw him a few times, when his class ran late and I had to wait outside the lecture hall for my next class.”

“So?” Akaashi asked eagerly. 

Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a twinkle in his eye. Akaashi gnawed at his lip and wondered how he could play Matchmaker for Hinata and his crush. Bokuto noted his look and scolded him, but Kuroo took his hand and nodded his alliance to the cause. The two snickered and Bokuto just rolled his eyes, whispering, “Poor Hinata.”

x

Bokuto and Kuroo were once again glued to the couch, this time with a plate of Akaashi’s cookies between them, when Akaashi went to go change for the night activities they had planned. He took a shower and soaked lavender in his bath, and then he pulled on a pair of undies Bokuto had helped him pick out, upon a random request by Kuroo, and one of Kuroo’s clean, too-long-for-Akaashi shirts. He dotted some perfume on his wrists before slinking out to the living room. Bokuto had his head in Kuroo’s lap, and Akaashi scolded him internally as he watched Kuroo mindlessly comb out his hair, eyes glued to the TV. He walked forward, only Bokuto noticing him at first, eyes following him, until he stepped in front of the TV and bent forward to turn it off with the remote. He heard a small gasp behind him and a murmured, “Hot damn.”

He stood and spun around, smiling seductively at Kuroo. “Happy graduation, Tetsurou,” he said coyly as he lifted the shirt a little to show a peak of the undies underneath. 

“Is this because-?” Kuroo asked as he sat up a little straighter, Bokuto forgotten in his lap. 

“It was a pretty off-hand comment, but we figured you might actually like to see it,” Bokuto said as he sat up, smiling. He leaned back towards Kuroo and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kuroo turned for a moment with wide eyes, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Akaashi for that long. 

“Why don’t you two enjoy yourselves while I go freshen up,” Bokuto whispered into Kuroo’s ear. He stood and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s lips before flitting off to the bedroom, and Kuroo beckoned Akaashi forward with a dry swallow. 

Akaashi moved sensually towards the other man, lifting his shirt this way and that with his legs as he walked, and Kuroo reached forward and grabbed at his left calf, pulling the leg up beside him on the couch, knee bent and foot against his warm thigh as he leaned in to press his nose into Akaashi’s thigh. He took a deep inhale before pressing a kiss there, moving in towards the small pair of cream lace panties Akaashi wore. They did nothing to hide the outline of his cock, still mostly flaccid, but Kuroo looked determined to change that. He pressed his face into the space between Akaashi’s thigh and groin, and breathed in deeply. “I can’t believe you remembered when I mentioned how good you’d look in a pair of tiny lace panties. And my shirt... really, Akaashi, are you trying to kill me?”

Akaashi pet at his face as he sunk down into Kuroo’s lap, smiling sweetly. He didn’t have to seduce Kuroo anymore with cheeky grins and lusty voices, so he spoke normally, softly, with all the love he felt. “We wanted to give you a good present,” he said with a smile. Kuroo’s hands were incredibly warm against his upper thighs, and he closed his eyes and smiled as thumbs began softly rubbing circles into his legs. 

“We’re-“ Akaashi began, but then he shook his head softly, opening his eyes again. “I’m so proud of you, Tetsurou. Not just with school, but with coming out about us to your friends and family, for sticking with us and loving us so well.”

Kuroo leaned forward and pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Akaashi’s lips. 

“I love you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo sat back and smiled, his eyes crinkling as his hands moved over hips and up a smooth, pale stomach, and he whispered back, “I love you, too, Keiji.”

His hands continued their treck over Akaashi’s flat chest as he gently kissed his smaller boyfriend, parting only to lift the shirt over his head, and then Kuroo’s hands dropped down to cup at Akaashi’s ass over the lace panties. He smiled as Akaashi tilted his head and whispered, “I think our other boyfriend is probably ready by now.” He kissed Kuroo and mumbled against his lips, “Take me to the bedroom, Tetsurou.” The seduction was back in his voice. 

Kuroo easily lifted him up and held him against his chest by his butt, and he walked down the hall, Akaashi’s arms around his neck as he gave the other small, distracting kisses along his neck and jaw. 

Bokuto emerged out of the bathroom just as the other two walked in, and Akaashi grinned into Kuroo’s neck as the man came to an abrupt halt. 

“Bokuto-“ he croaked out, his skin flaring hot under Akaashi’s hands, something growing hard in his pants. “Holy-“

Bokuto cooed seductively and Kuroo whispered an apology to Akaashi as he set him down on the bed and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, yanking him forward. 

Bokuto wore a pair of navy blue lace panties to match Akaashi, but instead of an oversized shirt, he had on a garter belt to match the panties, straps dropping down along meaty thighs to hold up sheer thigh high stockings with lace trim. He looked almost ridiculous, all broad body and large muscles, tanned skin glistening, if it wasn’t for the fact that he looked so damn sexy standing there like he could rule the world. Bokuto had never lost his confidence, even over the years, and Akaashi and Kuroo both appreciated that about the man. 

Kuroo pulled Bokuto to his chest and inhaled him, hands traveling all over exposed and lace-covered skin. He bent down and nipped at Bokuto’s neck, before Bokuto pushed him down to the mattress next to Akaashi, who’d simply been enjoying the show. Akaashi and Bokuto crowded over him as soon as he fell back and began removing his clothes for him, greedy fingers lingering too long on now-exposed skin. Bokuto sat between his legs and hefted up his hips, hooking Kuroo’s legs over his shoulders, sending his boxer briefs flying. 

He closed his mouth around one of Kuroo’s balls and the man let out a loud noise of surprise. Akaashi chuckled beside him, and Kuroo cast him a heated glance. He grabbed Akaashi by the hips and pulled him forward, determined to pay back Bokuto’s rebellion via Akaashi. He lifted the man up over his face, one knee on each side of his head, and pulled his crotch down against his open mouth. Over the lace panties, he began sucking wet at Akaashi’s cock and balls. Akaashi had to squeeze his eyes shut as he let out a string of high moans, and he could hear Bokuto whimper, eyes locked on Akaashi’s face. 

There was another squeal against his crotch and Akaashi’s eyes flew open. Bokuto’s amber eyes were still trained on him, but more of his face was hidden now as he licked a long stripe between Kuroo’s ass cheeks. Akaashi could feel Kuroo trying to call out Bokuto’s name in protest, but Akaashi just grinned wide and ground down against Kuroo’s face, shutting him up effectively, nothing but a small whimper sneaking out. Akaashi watched Kuroo’s cock jump against his toned stomach, dripping pre-cum like crazy over his abs and pecs, and he leaned forward to lick it clean, take it into his mouth. Kuroo could only suck desperately at Akaashi, his hands flying up blindly to pull Akaashi’s cheeks apart. With a wet tongue and lips, he pressed into Akaashi’s asshole, and Akaashi moaned around his cock. He rolled his hips, wet lace dragging over Kuroo’s chin, and he shivered. His eyes connected with Bokuto’s over Kuroo’s balls, and his yellow eyes shone with a smile. 

Kuroo came far too quickly down Akaashi’s throat, but by then Bokuto deemed him open enough, and he lay Kuroo back down, Kuroo’s hands immediately flying to Akaashi’s hips. He held him down fast as he moaned against his ass, nibbling at the lace and licking once more before releasing the man. 

Kuroo lay wrecked and blissed out, and Akaashi pressed against his side to distract him as Bokuto pulled aside his lace undies and rubbed a hand over himself, slicking it up. He locked eyes with Akaashi for a moment, and then he spread Kuroo’s legs, hooking his arms underneath a knee, something small and pink in his free hand. He pressed the thing in, just the tip before Kuroo could realize what was happening, then quickly inserting the whole egg before he could speak, and he grinned at the wide eyes and gaping mouth that stared back at him. 

“Bokuto...” Kuroo whispered in disbelief. 

“We wanted to spoil you tonight, and don’t think I haven’t been thinking about doing this since you told us about that dream you had a few months back.” Bokuto looked so happy right now, beaming widely, and Akaashi chuckled at him. Bokuto was rubbing at his cock, eyes trained on the cord sticking out of Kuroo’s tight ass, connected to the egg vibrator inside, and then he lined himself up and pressed the tip of his cock inside. Akaashi turned and leaned against Kuroo, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear and whispering, “It’s okay, right, Tetsurou?”

Kuroo shivered and slowly nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed out like he hadn’t known air for the past 22 years, and he grabbed at Bokuto’s hand around his thigh. “Yeah!” he said again, nodding, all eager anticipation now. “Fuck, Bokuto, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Akaashi nuzzled into his soft black hair and smiled. He was close enough to hear even the breathy little gasps and moans, as Bokuto slowly pressed inside. When he was fully seated, he flashed a small smile; there was a click and even Akaashi could hear the soft buzzing of a vibrator on max inside Kuroo’s ass. Bokuto barely squeaked at the sensation against his cock head, but Kuroo screamed and seized up. 

“It’s right on... my prostate!” he gasped out as he shuddered through a dry orgasm, his cock not even hard yet. He gripped at Akaashi as the other leaned over to capture his lips and sexy moans. 

“Yeah, baby! Sing for me, Kuroo,” Bokuto laughed out, his hips already rolling, no relief for the tallest of the three. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered and he shivered, his pupils blown wide. When he looked at Akaashi, there was desperation in his eyes and a quiet begging for more, more, please wreck me. Akaashi hummed down at him and kissed his cheek. 

“Tetsurou, watch me,” Akaashi whispered into his ear, and gracefully he sat up. Bokuto had his eyes half-lidded and trained on Kuroo’s face, so he didn’t notice Akaashi come up beside him until a small, cool hand pressed to his right cheek and his face was turned into a deep, sloppy kiss. Bokuto shivered as Akaashi easily parted his lips and slid his tongue inside his mouth. The feeling of Kuroo’s gaze glued to them made Akaashi warm and horny, and he pulled his cock out from the lace panties and began rubbing it up and down. Bokuto made a small noise as Akaashi tilted his hips forward to grind his balls against Bokuto’s thigh, and Akaashi mewled our his delight. 

Bokuto came inside Kuroo to the sounds of Akaashi in his ear, whimpering out, “Fuck, Koutaro, I’m gonna cum.” Kuroo shuddered as he was filled, cum leaking around the bullet vibrator up his ass, but he saw no reprieve as Bokuto slid out and Akaashi slipped between Kuroo’s legs and Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto pressed his too-warm chest against Akaashi’s back and watched over his shoulder as Kuroo realized that the two had no plans to let him go just yet. Akaashi dug two fingers inside Kuroo, crooked then as he gently scraped out some of Bokuto’s cum and leftover lube, making sure to jostle the vibrator, coating his own cock with the slick from Kuroo’s ass. He called down to Kuroo. 

“Tetsurou, watch me,” he repeated in a low voice that made even Bokuto shiver, eyes a little wide, and Kuroo nodded. His cock twitched, alive again, and he bit at his lip and clutched his hands into the sheets. The look in his eyes betrayed how fucking hot he thought this Akaashi was. He was so gorgeous when Kuroo or Bokuto fucked him, but they’d never seen this dominant, seme Akaashi. Kuroo could taste his excitement on his tongue. 

Akaashi took his time, partly to tease both Kuroo and Bokuto, who breathed heavy over his shoulder, but also because this was all new to him and he wanted to do it right and savor every moment. He clasped his cock in one hand and pressed his other gently against Kuroo’s raised hip. He slid in slowly, gasping at the heat and tightness of Kuroo’s ass. He nearly stopped there, overwhelmed, but Bokuto urged him on with a push of his hips, and Akaashi nodded and swallowed. Bokuto was warm and reassuring against his back, Kuroo gazing up at him with warm, eager eyes, and he knew he had nothing to be nervous about with his two boyfriends. 

As he slid further in, he leaned forward more and more, and when he reached his end, he collapsed against Kuroo and rolled his ass back against Bokuto’s resurrected shaft. It was hot between his ass cheeks and his entrance ached, but now Kuroo was claiming his lips and Akaashi forgot about everything except the feeling of being inside Kuroo, the vibrator to his tip, vibrating gently now, and Kuroo’s lips and breath on his own. 

As his hips stuttered again against Bokuto’s, it seemed he had forgotten that moving them was even a thing, as he sank against Kuroo’s chest and let the man wrap him up in his long arms. Bokuto huffed out his humor at the situation, and called to Kuroo to hold his own legs for a minute. 

He quickly slicked up Akaashi’s ass and prepped him fast with two fingers, Akaashi shaking against Kuroo’s chest, and soon a hard heat was pressing against his ass and he crooned in want. Bokuto slid in in one go, and Akaashi gasped at the welcome intrusion. 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hips and husked into his ear, “Now let me show you how you fuck a man good and well.” He snapped his hips back and forward once, before pulling Akaashi’s hips back with him and slamming him back inside Kuroo. Two voices howled, but Akaashi was quick to recover. He stood up straight and whispered, “I got it,” determination to wreck Kuroo in his eyes, and Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s legs again, spreading him wide for Akaashi. 

And Akaashi worked his hips. He smacked them against Kuroo’s and then rolled back on Bokuto’s cock, like the good bottom he was, and soon he had Bokuto and Kuroo both falling to pieces. He had to clench his fist to keep from cumming himself, because he wasn’t ready to end it yet, always so greedy for more.

Bokuto fell to pieces behind him as he orgasmed inside Akaashi and slumped to the ground, and Akaashi quickly took over, grabbing Kuroo’s legs and hauling his ass even higher up as he climbed onto the bed. A strength he didn’t know he possessed helped him pull up Kuroo, hands moving to grip around the top of his thighs as Akaashi sat upright on his knees. Kuroo’s eyes were blown out and hazy with lust, and he watched Akaashi pound into him with renewed vigor, mouth hanging open as broken whimpers and mewls fell past his lips. Bokuto had flipped the vibrator back up to max at some point, and Akaashi tossed his head back as he slammed with all the power and speed he could muster, fucked Kuroo until he came so hard inside the man. The orgasm was blinding in its intensity, and Kuroo was right there with him as he screamed out Akaashi’s name. The smaller of the two had to fall back on his ass after the last threads snapped, Bokuto catching him as all of his strength left him. He fell out of Kuroo and spurted his last few drops of cum against Kuroo’s shaking thigh, and Bokuto pulled himself and Akaashi onto the bed beside their wrecked boyfriend. 

Akaashi clutched at Kuroo and pressed trembling lips to his, Kuroo shivering still as he finally managed to rasp out, “The vibrator is still-“ He gasped in a high voice, Bokuto moving fast to shut off the little egg, and he cried out Akaashi’s name again. 

“I can’t... anymore...” he whispered as he weakly kissed Akaashi, sagging against his small frame. Bokuto seemed content enough to just lay, tired and aching, behind Akaashi, his face pressed into the crook of his neck, as Akaashi and Kuroo lazily made out. 

“Fuck, that was so good,” Kuroo finally whispered, his forehead pressed against Akaashi’s. He reached up to caress softly at Bokuto’s cheek, the man turning to look at his boyfriend. “I feel like you two have spoiled me for life.” 

His hand slowly moved down over Akaashi’s sides, caressing his slim body before moving back to rub at Bokuto’s thicker waist. He fingered over the lace of the garter belt and hummed softly, appreciative eyes on the panties the two still wore. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing any of this again,” he smiled softly, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. “The panties, the vibrator, getting fucked by my two favorite people in the world.”

Now Akaashi was turning a little red, and he snuggled into Kuroo’s chest to hide his embarrassment as he recalled what he’d done. He wouldn’t deny that it had felt fantastically amazing though, and that he’d gladly do it again anytime. He’d really like to fuck Bokuto next time, he thought with a hidden smile. 

Above him, Kuroo cupped the back of Bokuto’s head and pulled him in for a slow, loving kiss. Akaashi reveled in the incredibly warm feeling of Bokuto at his back and Kuroo at his front, the two people he adored more than anything else in the world happy and warm beside him. 

“Congratulations, Kuroo,” he whispered, and Bokuto pulled back from the kiss to nod. 

“We’re so proud of you,” he said, Kuroo smiling softly.

“I couldn’t have done it without you two. I’m so honored to have you both to support me and guide me. I know I’m just a dumb 22 year old sometimes, but you two still love me regardless. I can’t explain what you two mean to me.” A tear shimmered at the corner of his eye and Akaashi leaned up to kiss it away. 

“Love you- I love you.” He looked at each of them in turn, eyes sparkling. “Keiji. Koutaro. You two are my whole entire world. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us, and I know I can face anything as long as you two are with me.”

“We feel the same,” whispered Akaashi, and Bokuto just kissed him. 

“Love you,” he murmured against red, wet lips, and Akaashi hummed out the softest, “Love you to the moon and back.”

Akaashi turned in their arms and cupped Bokuto’s face as well. “I love you, too, Koutaro.”

Bokuto’s eyes actually got a little wet as he choked out, “Keiji, I love you forever!”

They closed the distance between them in no time and kissed each other passionately, sweetly. Kuroo watched them, a warm feeling like nothing else growing in his body. It was a feeling only these two men could give him. 

He’d never known love until these two, never known how it could make him so happy just to see the two of them love each other and love him. He would have never imagined that he’d be given two perfect human beings, two angels, in the form of two older office workers and his next door neighbors. He was proud of them, too, as their equal, as their lover, and he prayed that they could always stay this way forever. 

He was only 22, but he had a lot of life ahead of him to grow and love and cherish his Koutaro and Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally wasn’t gonna write more but then I was like MAN I HAVEN’T WRITTEN USHIOI YET and also I have plans for Hinata and his beau /waggles eyebrows
> 
> Comment who you think his English teacher should be ;)
> 
> My tumbler, as always, is bealovelylady  
> <3 ^~^


End file.
